


Levi Ackerman One-shots {Requests open}

by Charliebear17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliebear17/pseuds/Charliebear17
Summary: You can DM or Comment with an Idea. Then can be X reader or X an AOT character. I don't mind. I'll do any type of scenario (I.E. Fluff, lemon etc) Also feel free to request an OC's as well.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can DM or Comment with an Idea. Then can be X reader or X an AOT character. I don't mind. I'll do any type of scenario (I.E. Fluff, lemon etc) Also feel free to request an OC's as well.

REQUESTS ARE OPEN 

You can request anything you want, it can be Levi x Reader or Levi x anther Character. You can request fluff, lemon Etc all you have do is comment.


	2. Levi x Depressed!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning - Self harm and depression. 
> 
> Ever since Y/N joined the Scouting Regiment and lost a lot off people she loved, she's become depressed and is also Levi's girlfriend. Waring; self harm and mention of suicide . 

**Y/N's POV**

**-in the nightmare-**

You were back in the battle of Trost, you had just landed on the roof next to Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt only to see Marco being eaten. "W-Why is Marco being devoured?" Reiner's voice says, you just watch with tears running down your face.

You were frozen, you wanted to move but your body wouldn't let you and then the next thing you know your in a forest stood on a branch of a tree. You watch with tears rolling down you cheeks as the female titan takes out Eld and Gunther. "PETRA WATCH OUT." Oluo's voice makes you turn your head only to see Petra gat stood on. A loud sob leaves your mouth in both the dream and in reality. You then see Oluo get killed as well. You then see the female titan look at you, she starts to run towards you but you were pulled away before she could kill you too. 

**-End of nightmare-**

You bolt up in your's and Levi's shared bed screaming Marco's, Petra's, Eld's, Gunther's and Olou's name. You pull your knees up to your chest and cry. You slowly stand up and make your way to the bathroom, once you closed and locked the door you slide down it pulling your legs up to your chest as a loud sob leaves your mouth. 

You crawl to the sink and pull out a box of razor blades. You sit against the bath as you roll up your sleeves and pull out a razor blade. You take a deep breath and place it against your wrist and slowly drag it across your skin. Another sob leaves your mouth as you make another cut, 1 cut turned into 2 which then turned into 5 which soon turned into 10. By the time you had made 15 cuts everything was blurry and you felt lightheaded. The razor balde fell out of your hand and on to the floor as you body falls to the side and you pas out.

**Levi's POV**

I was walking down a hallway as I had just finished a meeting with Erwin when Hange and a few other brat's came running my way. "SHORTIE." Hange shouts as I click my tongue. "Tch...What is is Shitty glasses?" I ask. "I-It's Y/N sir. I was walking past your office when I head a couple of sobs coming form your office. I-I think she might have done something." Eren says as I took off running towards my office.

I quickly open the door and run towards the bedroom. "Y/N? Y/N." I shout, I quickly run to the bathroom and go to open the door but it was locked. I bang on the door. "Y/N OPEN THE DOOR." I shout but everything was silent. I move away from the door, I take a deep breath and run at it. Once I had managed to kick the door open I found her lying on the floor with a pool of blood by her arms.

"Shit." I say and run to her. I pick her up and place her on my lap. "Y/N come on baby wake up." I shake her as tears prick my eyes. "Come on I can't lose you too." I whisper. "HANGE." I shout, I hear footsteps enter my office and run towards the bathroom. When she enters she can see me cradling Y/N in my arms, with tears streaming down my face. "Fuck." She curses and grabs some bandages, she quickly bandages's Y/N arms before telling me to follow her. We reach Hange's lab and I quickly place her down on table. She quickly stitches Y/N's cuts before re-bandaging them. 

**Y/N's POV**

You slowly open your eyes, you sit up only to find your back in your's and Levi's shared bed. You stand up and walk into his office to find him sat as his desk with his head in his hands. You quietly walk up to him and pull him into a hug. "I'm so sorry." He whispers as he pulls you to sit on his lap. "It's not your fault Levi, it's mine I shouldn't have done it." You whisper back. "Why did you do it baby?" He asks as he buries his head in the crook of your neck.

"I-I had a nightmare, I was back in Trost and watching Marco get devoured by a titan and I couldn't do anything about it because I was stood in my spot frozen, I wanted to help him but my body just wouldn't move. It them moved on to where the female titan killed Petra, Oluo, Eld and Gunther. Again I was frozen in my spot. I was so useless Levi it's my fault there dead." You cry into his chest as he runs his hands through your hair. 

"It's not your fault baby. They don't blame you, at least I know Petra, Eld, Oluo and Gunther don't. I know I don't know Marco but from what I've heard about him from the brats I know he doesn't blame you either. I know what it's like to freeze up as you watch someone you love die, I did the exact same thing which Farlen. I could have saved him but I didn't all because I froze." Levi says as few tears fall from him steel grey eyes.

You rub his back with your right hand as you left on makes it's way up to his hair. "Thank you." You whisper. "I love you Y/N." He whispers before standing up and carrying you to your shared bed room. "I love you to." You mumble before falling asleep.


	3. Levi x Neko!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot - After helping Hange with an experiment that goes wrong something happens to Y/N. 

Y/N's POV

Right now I was helping Hange with an experiment when an explosion goes off and some type of weird gas fills the room. "Try not to breath it in." Hange says while covering her mouth. I cover my mouth but it was a bit to late since I already had some of the chemicals in my lungs. I suddenly started to feel very lightheaded. I stumble back making me fall to ground. "Y/N." Hange's voice calls as she tries to reach me. The last thing I remember was Levi bursting through the door before everything went black. 

Levi's POV

I was making my way towards my office when I heard an explosion coming from Hange's lab. I quickly turn and run towards her lab. Once I got there I could see smoke seeping out from under the door. I kick the door open and the smoke leaves the room. I cough and enter the room, I saw Hange uncover her mouth and look around. "Y/N." She says before running to her unconsious body.

I fall to my knees next to her as Hange shakes her awake. I notice Y/N had H/C cat ears resting on top of her head and H/C cat tail. I slowly look up at Hange. "Shitty glasses." I say as she looks at me with a smile. "shit I'm so dead." Hange says before standing up and grabbing a lot of books. "I'll find a cure I swear but for now take her to your room." Hange says making me sigh. "You better find a fucking cure shitty glasses other wise your dead." I warn as I pick Y/N up and carry her to my room. 

Once I set her on my bed I notice she starts to stir awake. She opens her beautiful E/C eyes, she smiles at me while sitting up. "Levi, I feel weird." Y/N's honey like voice says. "You might want to look in a mirror." I say as she stands up and walks to the bathroom. 

Y/N's POV

As I walk into the bathroom I look in the mirror to see a pair of H/C cat ears and H/C tail. I walk back into Levi's room. "How'd I get these?" I as I touch my H/C cat ears. "I'm not to sure, but I think it might have been an effect of the smoke that was in Hange's room." Levi says as he sits at his desk not looking at me. "Do you not like them?" I ask as feel myself tearing up. Levi looks up, his eyes widening. "I do baby It's just a bit weird seeing you with cat ears and a tail." Levi says as he grabs my hand and pulls me to sit on his lap. "I think you look cute with them though." He whispers and pets my ears making me purr. I nuzzle my head into his shoulder making him chuckle. "I love you Y/N." Levi whispers. "I love you too." I whisper back as Levi keeps petting my ears and tail.


	4. Cheater!Levi x Writer!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based of Say Something by A great big world ft Christina Aguilera. Levi cheats on Y/N after being married to her for 4 years. Morden day AU.

**Y/N's POV**

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to_

How long has it been.....since you both said 'I love you?' You sit and stare at pictures of you both that are hung up on the grey walls. It's been 3 months since you both last said 'I love you.' While he's at work with Erwin, your sit at home staring at the grey walls that are covered in pictures of you and Levi thinking about what to write for your next book. Levi's been so busy saying that he has meeting with Erwin. he sometimes leaves at night even though he's finished work he would say that Erwin needs something. He doesn't come home till eleven or twelve at night. He doesn't say 'Honey, I'm home' when he was through he door anymore, he doesn't kiss you in an morning or at night, hell he doesn't kiss you at all anymore. 

_Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. A sound..... OH SHIT, A SOUND, YOUR MOBILE, IDIDOT! Getting up at full speed, your legs getting entangled in your bed sheets. You fall to the floor, but you still go the hall where your mobile is ringing. "LEVI FUCK, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER CALL M-." "Eh.....Y/N?" That wasn't your husband's voice. It was his CEO's. "Crap, s-sorry Erwin." Erwin laughs. "It's fine, but is something wrong with Levi?" Erwin knew your husband very well, of course he did I mean Erwin is his CEO after all.

"I just wanted to talk to him. But he doesn't answer any of my texts or calls." A small silence follows. "Erwin?" "Oh, yeah, he's got a lot of work at the moment you know with his potion at my company, he's got a lot of work to attend to." You nod in agreement, I mean Erwin would know since he's Levi's boss. That must be it....right? 

"How come you rang, if you don't mind me asking?" You question as he laughs. "Just wanted to check in really see how the book is coming along. I heard from Hange your editor, that it's finished and that it's going to be published soon right? If you want can come and visit him and tell him your big news, he's break is in ten minutes anyway" Erwin offers. "Okay, yeah that sounds like a great idea I'm on my way, don't tell him." You smile and hang up. 

_And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all _

You arrived five minutes before his break, you wanted to surprise him and also tell him your big news. You see your a famous writer, you wrote a book series called A titan's life. It's about a titan shifter that has to help humanity wipe out the bad monsters called titan's who eat people. You smile as you walk up to employe and tap her shoulder. "Excuse me, do you know where Levi Ackerman is? I'm-." "GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR HERE. GOSH, PETRA IS GOING TO BE SO HAPPY TO MEET YOU!" Petra? You ask yourself, you tilt your head.

"Err....I suppose you and Petra are like, fans of my books?" "YES, OH GOSH, I CAN'T BELIEVE LEVI IS SO LUCKY TO HAVE YOU AS A FRIEND! He's always so cute when he talks about you, Petra and I couldn't help but wonder how you were..." You furrow your eyebrows. "Ahm, sure, but do you know where Levi is? I have to tell him something." She smiles again and points you at the big door at the end of the corridor. You quickly escape while you can from the woman. The more you advance into the big and luxury corridor the quieter it is. Until you hear him. Her. Them. You quickly advance the corridor wanting to reach the door. But a moan stops you from opening it with brutal force. "OH GOD LEVI, YOUR ARE SO-AHHHH." 

A female voice whispering VERY LOUD your husband in a moan. You freeze, the truth. You hear another moan but not just any moan it was, your husband's moan. Your fingers tremble as you try your best to take the knob of the door. You open it and you hear a great rumble. He panics scream and him trying to get p. But she has her legs around his waist. Levi gazes up from who seems to be Petra. She's over the desk, looking up, well at you now and he's over her, his arms at both sides of her head. You see the insane panic in his eyes. "Y-Y/N." Petra tries to hide his face. "L-LEVI I'M SO SORRY YOU FRIEND HAS SEE US LIKE THIS. THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING." F-Friend? You think to yourself as tears well up in your eyes. 

_And I will stumble and fall_  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

At first you didn't know what to do. You knew something was wrong, but not that....much....Not until this point. You try your best to be angry with him and to shout and to demonstrate your rage to him....but no. All you can show is tears. Some anger against him but all of you is starting to break. The lonely nights with him at 'work'. He's sudden changes in mood. His frustration. Anger. The big gap between you. Well, here was the explanation. "I wanted to tell you they approved my next book.You know....It's funny." You try to laugh, but it's too much. "It has always been about you and me. The books, yeah, the plot, all of it was inspired by you, because you've been my inspiration and my everything like......Since I met you." 

_"Sorry, I couldn't get to you, Levi"_

Because let's face it....

"I was never enough, was I?" You laugh at yourself with pity before throwing the 'special thanks' page to him from your first book, the first and special edition. He quickly arranges his clothes when you leave his office. He catches the paper from the book and opens it. Especially.....To my dear husband, my inspiration, my love, thank your for supporting me all this time and for loving me with all your might. I truly thank whomever controls us for fating me to you, you are all I need in this, the previous and the next life. With you by my side.....Everything is okay. Love you, Levi. 

"What have I done....?" 

_Say something.... I'm giving up on y-_

_No wait, I already gave up on you._


	5. Levi x Dying!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle to take back wall Maria, Levi finds Y/N bleeding out but by the time he gets there there was not much anyone could do. Y/H/N = Your horses name.

The night the scouts were setting off to take back wall Maria, you and Levi had spent the day together. "Just promise me one thing Y/N." Levi says as you were cuddling in bed. You hummed and gestured for him to carry on. "Promise me that no matter what you keep breathing okay? Your not aloud to leave me. I can't lose you." Levi whispers into your hair. "I promise Levi but you promise me the exact same, I can't lose you either." You whisper back as you slowly fell asleep. "I promise Y/N. I love you." Levi whispers back, you smiles and whispers "I love you too." Before falling asleep in his arms. Levi stayed awake a couple of more hours before falling asleep. 

You stirred in your sleep as your alarm clock goes off. You moaned as you slowly opened your eyes as a yawn escapes your lips. You slowly sat up and looked beside you only to see Levi's spot empty. "Levi?" You say as you stand up quickly dressing before walking into his office only to see him stop watching out of his office window with a cup of tea in his hand. You walked over to him and wrapped your arms around his waist and you cheek rested on his shoulder. 

Levi looks at you and gives you a small smile and kisses your cheek just before the office door bursts open and Hange runs in. Levi looks at her, his face turning back in to his stoic look and clicks his tongue. "Tch....What do you want shitty glasses?" Hange smiles at you before answering Levi. "Erwin says that were leaving earlier then planned so you better get ready since we leave in 10 minutes." Hange says before running off. You look up at Levi with a worried look. "It's going to be okay, just stick with me." Levi whispers before taking your hand and you both walk to the stables to get your horses ready. Once you had Y/H/N ready you mounted him/her and followed Levi towards the gate. 

-Time skip to when they get to Shiganshina- 

You attach your grappling hooks into the building around you and swing towards the wall. Once your feet touch the wall you stood still next to Eren your brother. "Were home bro." You say with a sad smile. He looks down at you and wraps an arm around your shoulder. "Yeah." He whispers. "keep moving." Levi says as he runs past. Eren nods and runs off after him with Mikasa and Armin following. You go to run off following the others but Erwin stops you. "Y/N I want you to help guard the horses, your in charge." He says as you nod and jump back off the wall towards the horses, you stand next to Moblit. 

-Time skip to when the beast titan shows up- 

You watch as the Beast titan starts throwing rocks towards the horses. "Everyone grab and spread out." You order. You grab your's and Levi's horses and move out of the way of the horses. Erwin comes over with Levi and gives us a speech. "Everyone mount your horses. Were going to them." Erwin orders. You watch as everyone mounts there horses, you follow there lead and mount yours. Levi stood on a roof next to your horse.

He smiles at you as he creases your face before pulling you into a kiss. You kiss back wrapping your arms around his neck. He pulls away and rest his forehead against yours. "Keep breathing okay." He whispers as you nod. "You too." You whisper back as Erwin and the others start riding off. You follow while watching Levi move going to kill the titans that are on either side of the Beast titan.

You watch as scouts get taken out by rocks that the beast titan keeps throwing. You avoid trying to get hit but wha you didn't see was a massive rock coming towards you, you were to distracted by Moblit's dying body. "Y/N WATCH OUT." Floch shouts, when you look at the rock it was to late, it hit you knocking you to the floor and a massive piece wedge it's self in your stomach and chest. You found it hard to breath, Floch runs over to you. "G-Go." You say as he shakes his head. "I-I can't leave here." He says as he tries to move you but you just cry out in pain. "F-Floch, p-please g-go, a-and t-tell L-Levi I-I'm s-sorry f-for b-breaking h-his p-promise. A-also t-tell E-Eren I-I l-love h-him s-so m-much" You stutter out as it was getting harder to breath.

Floch stares at you before nodding and runs off. You stare up at the sky as your vision starts going blurry. Your whole body felt numb. You didn't even notice someone stoped beside you until you saw raven black hair fill your vision. "Y-Y/N." Levi's voice fills your ears. "L-Levi." You mange to say. "Shh, it's okay don't speak." He whispers. You felt him grip your hand. "I-I'm sorry I-I b-broke y-your p-promise. I-I l-love y-you L-Levi A-Ackerman. T-Tell E-Eren I-I l-love h-him." You whisper as you felt your eyes slowly close and the grip on Levi's hand loosen. Levi let's out a loud sob as he rests his head on your chest. "I love you too Y/N Yeager." He whispers before giving you one last kiss on your cold lips.


	6. Levi x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice fluffy one since the last few were sad. 
> 
> Levi walks in on Y/N sing and dancing while cooking. Morden AU. Song Human by Krewella. I love this song so much. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy with family stuff and online college. Anyways hope you like. 

**Y/N's POV**

I was in the kitchen making dinner for me and Levi when my favourite song came. I turn it up and start to sing while swaying my hips. 

_**Is anybody there,  
Does anybody care   
What I'm feeling?  
I wanna disappear so nobody can hear me when I'm screamin'  
'Cause I could use a hand sometimes  
Yeah I could use a hand sometimes  
They say pain is an illusion   
This is just a bruise and   
You are just confused but   
I am only human  
I could use a hand sometimes  
I am only human   
I am only human  
I am only human** _

_**The night is bitter cold  
I wonder if you know   
That I'm sleepless  
Waitin' like a ghost   
When I need you the most   
That go unnoticed   
'Cause I could use a hand sometimes  
Yeah I could use a hand sometimes  
They say pain is an illusion   
This is just a bruise and   
You are just confused but   
I am only human  
I could use a hand sometimes  
I am only human   
I am only human ** _

_**The weight of the world is pullin' me down  
(Where are you now, where are you now)  
Every breathe feels like I'm gonna drown  
(Where are you now, where are you now)  
I'm the only one left to hold on oh  
Singin' this song but can't find the words  
'Cause I could use a hand sometimes  
Yeah I could use a hand sometimes  
They say pain is an illusion   
This is just a bruise and   
You are just confused but   
I am only human** _

Once the song was over I heard clapping, I spin around to see Levi leaning against the door frame clapping and smiling. "H-How long have you been there?" I ask as he walks towards me. "About the start of the song. Nice dancing." He says making you blush as he chuckles and wraps his arms around my waist. "Shut up." I lightly slap his chest before wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiles and pulls me into a kiss. I close my eyes and kiss back. After a couple of minutes I pull away and rest my forehead against his smiling. "I love you Levi Ackerman." "I love you too Y/N Ackerman." He whispers before pulling me back into a kiss.


	7. Levi x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is going through a lot since her twin brother Sam was eaten by a titan in the battle to get wall Maria back. 

All you could do was watch Sam get eaten. You had no gear or horse. You watch as the titan makes it's way towards you, it reaches it's ugly hand out towards you. Just as it was about to grab you, it's hand fell off. Looking up you could see Captain Levi slice it's nape. He lands next you "You okay?" You just keep staring at him unable to answer. You open your mouth to speak but no sound come's out. "Y/N are you okay?" He asks again but all you could do was shake your head. Levi looks into your glossy E/C hues before pulling you into a hug. "Come on let's get back to the others." He whispers and pulls away before hooking his grapple hooks into a building and flying off. 

You follow Captain Levi to the others, you see Even, Armin, Hanji, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Levi and Floch. 'Where's everyone else?' You thought to yourself. "Are we the only scouts left?" Jean asks. "Yeah, I finished looking and only found Y/N. We the only one's left." Levi says as you stare at the ground. "Y/N where's Sam?" Armin asks, you look up at him with tears sparkling in your E/C hues. "H-he was eaten, it came out of nowhere, one minute it was just us then it came running at us. 

"I stood frozen watching as the titan devours him, fuck I wish it was me and not him." You cry. Everyone just watches you cry, you where always smiling and happy with your brother. You two were inspreable, where ever he was you were always close behind. Jean pulls you into a die hug. "Shh, it's okay." He whispers and places a kiss on the top of your head. Levi stands up. 

"Right, we need to get back to trost." Since there was only since there was 5 horses left we all had to share. Mikasa and Erin were paired together in a horse, Jean and Armin were paired together, Sasha and Connie were paired together, Hanji and Floch were paired together which left you with Levi. You had your arms wrapped around Levi's waist, your chin was on his shoulder.

"How are you doing?" Levi asks softly. You bury your head in between his shoulder blades. "I feel so lost without him." You mumble as tears roll down your S/C cheeks. "It's understandable he was your twin. There's no stronger bond in the world then twin bond." Levi says as on of his hand rests on yours. You felt more tears roll down your cheeks making you let out a loud sob. You felt Levi's hand squeeze yours. 

"It'll be okay." He whispers as you continue to cry. Before you knew it you were back in trost. You all had gone straight to bed, you went with Levi since you didn't want to be alone. You both laid down on his bed as he pulls you into his chest, while he places light kisses down your neck. He starts to hum while running his fingers trough your hair. You slowly fall asleep in his arms. 

You wake up the next morning only to find Levi gone. You sit up and run a hand through your hair, you pull your knees up to your chest when your eyes landed on Sam's braclet on Levi's bed side table. Flash blacks of the day before run through your mind making your eyes tear up, warm tears roll down your face as you bury your head into your knees.

You let out a loud sob, as you clutch your knees not noticing the door open. You felt the bed dip and warm arms wrap around you. "Shh, it's okay." Levi's voice pulls you from the flashbacks. You look up at him, he cups your cheek and wipes your tears with his thumb. "It'll be okay I promise." Levi whispers. 

**Author's Note:**

> This can be found on Wattpad and Quotev as well.


End file.
